Garden hoses are used in many residences and businesses. Garden hoses, however, are susceptible to damage that impairs the utility and operation of the hose. While hose repair kits are currently available, consumers often simply discard a damaged hose. Accordingly, improved devices and methods for repairing a damaged garden hose, or other types of hoses, are desirable.